wowwikifandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Player vs. Player
V hre World of Warcraft, player vs. player (Zvyčajne nazývané PvP) znamená hráč vs. Hráč boje akéhokoľvek druhu napríklad: * Dueling - Boj jeden na jedného v kontrolovanom prostredí. (Nemôže byť v budovách či v mestách) little towns however, are dueling hubs of activity! * Battlegrounds - group vs group combat in a competitive environment. Players that complete a battleground receive 'marks' for the appropriate battleground, which are used as a sort of currency to purchase rewards from PvP vendors. * Arena PvP System - organized on-going tournament that allow for matches that take place in instanced controlled environments between players of the same faction as well as the opposing. Available in 2v2, 3v3 and 5v5 formats. Players create teams and boost their Team Rating to earn Arena Points by beating similarly rated teams. * Random PvP - whenever a player comes across another player of an opposing faction whose PvP Flag is turned on (or if two players meet in a contested territory) that player can engage the other one in combat. This is different from the other types because this is an uncontrolled environment. Players do not have the ability to choose their opponents. In Battlegrounds you will be fighting people close to your level. In dueling you can choose who you wish to fight. In Open Combat (only seen on PvP servers and any time your PvP flag is on) players 40 levels higher than you can choose to fight you if they so desire and you cannot decline. 10 players of an opposing faction can gang up on you when you are soloing and you cannot decline. However, if you happen to spot some members of the other faction of a reasonable level, and you're ready for a fight... *World PvP **As of Patch 1.12, the Eastern Plaguelands and Silithus have special PvP related goals. **In Outland , 4 zones have PvP objectives: Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, and Nagrand. Honor Points Killing players of an opposing faction that is the same level, a higher level, or up to eight levels lower will gain a player Honor Points. As of Patch 2.0 the player uses Honor Points and Battleground Marks of Honor to purchase superior and epic items in Stormwind's Champions' Hall or Orgrimmar's Hall of Legends. Arena Points Winning matches in rated arena games affects your team's arena rating. Each week players receive Arena Points based on their arena teams' standings. These points can be used to purchase epic items from Vixton Pinchwhistle in Area 52. PvP Tokens Killing players in some specific locations in Outland can also give the player PvP Tokens such as Mark of Honor Hold, Mark of Thrallmar and Halaa Battle Token. PvP Rewards PvP Tokeny môžu byť vymenené (niekedy treba aj ostatné tokeny) za odmeny (zvyčajne brnenie, zbrane alebo trinkety). See PvP Rewards for more detail. PvP Realms PvP also refers to PvP Realms, which are Realms where Open Combat happens much more often since around level 20 players will be pushed into adventuring in contested territories. By level 30, pretty much all your leveling will be done in contested territories. See PvP Flag for more information, or you can also see the official Realm Types page and PvP Combat page. Category:PvP Category:Game Terms